


Klance One Shots

by 1RAINBOWSTRIKE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, first fic ive written, not exactly sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RAINBOWSTRIKE/pseuds/1RAINBOWSTRIKE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance One Shots. It says in the title.<br/>This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's bad. If you can, please leave suggestions to help my writing and/or requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Gazing

Lance knocked on Keith’s door hoping he would be awake. “Hey Keith?” he asks. “What do you want Lance.” Keith says with an annoyed tone as he opens the door. “Come with me.” Lance says. “Why? What are you planning.” he says back to the brunette with a curious glint. “No more questions, this is taking too long.” He then grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him to the nearest window of the Altean ship. Keith looks out to see the stars majestically floating slowly around them. His eyes get lost in the bright colors and deep shapes as they pass by. He’s breathless and is only able to mouth a “wow” as he is completely taken by the beauty. He doesn’t even notice Lance trying to get his attention. Lance finally manages and he looks Keith straight in the eyes and says, “Out of all the stars out there, you are the most beautiful.” Keith is flushing red while he notices he’s still holding his hand from earlier. He pulls away and covers his face with his hands and Lance is just laughing. “Okay okay sorry for that. It’s true though.” Lance reassuringly says. That’s it, Keith is done. He’s a sucker for pickup lines and he’s a flustered little mess now. Lance tries to calm him down but Keith is too embarrassed. He’s questioning why he loves this dork so much. (It’s truly a mystery) Eventually he calms down and they decide to talk for a while. Lance moves him closer to the window and they sit there together as Lance explains all he knows about stars. Keith only listens a little bit but instead he’s listening to Lance’s slow yet calming heartbeat as his head rests on his chest.  
While Keith is listening to Lance rant on about super novas or something, his eyelids grow heavy. He tries to stay awake but the sound of Lances quiet voice and pulse lulls him to sleep…  
The next morning he wakes up in his own bed with a note on the table next to him. It reads, “You fell asleep on me. I guess we’re just gonna have to do it again tonight, yeah? -Lance” Keith rolls his eyes and smiles a bit. He wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning. He then stretches and proceeds to get ready for today's training.  
Later that night Lance came back to his room and knocked again. Keith opened the door with an arm full of blankets, pillows and snacks. They give a sweet soft smile to each other and go on to the star filled window hand in hand. They get comfortable and lay in eachothers arms in sweet silence except for the sound of their own heartbeats together as one.


	2. Midnight Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short one shot of Keith helping Lance clean.

“Today was a hardy day of training.” Keith thought . He was getting ready for bed when he heard a huge crash down the hall. He peeked out the door to see Lance’s room open with stuff spilling out the door. He decided to check it out because Lance’s room is never open. When he got there he just saw a bunch of clothes and random things everywhere with Lance buried in the middle. “Lance, WHY?” he asks as he is digging him out. “Well, I was on my way to the closet and I tripped on something and here we are.” Lance explains. “You shouldn’t leave your room so messy in the first place then!” Keith explains as he’s picking things up. He sighs, “If you want I can help you clean up tonight.”. “Really? You’d do that for me?” Lance asks unsure. “Yeah sure.” Keith blushes and looks away. “Thanks man.” Lance says smiling. With that, they get started on their midnight project.  
While they organize and clean they rant about random things on their minds back and forth. They clean for a good two hours until it’s done. When they put the last item in a drawer, they step back to see their work finally finished. Lance is amazed by how they could get all of this done so easily. He just stares and marvels at their work. By then it’s already almost 2:15 am, which is pretty late for Keith because he doesn’t stay up too much. He yawns and looks at Lance who is completely exhausted. They both breathe a heavy sigh of relief that the cleaning is done and they can finally get some rest. They lay on the floor for a bit just staring at the ceiling side by side until Lance looks over at Keith who is curled up and fast asleep on the floor. Lance blushes a bit, smiles and gets up for a blanket. He puts it on Keith and lays down next to him with their limbs intertwined and falls asleep with him.  
In the morning Pidge needs something from Lance but just sees them sleeping together so she tries not to wake them as gets her camera and takes a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one that is written horribly. Sorry :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first fic so please understand. I'm very sorry if I messed anything up or made mistakes. I would like some suggestions on how to be a better writer if you don't mind. :) This one's short.


End file.
